cupcakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupcake Books
Here is a list of books that are very well written and exciting about cupcakes that you should check out: Cupcake Diaries Series- By Coco Simon *''Katie and the Cupcake Cure'' - Katie goes to middle school and finds out the her old best friend Callie ditches her for the PGC (Popular Girls Club). Katie is alone untill she finds other friends Mia, Alexis, and Emma and learn that they all have a passion for making cupcakes and form the Cupcake Club. *''Mia in the Mix'' - Mia is the new girl at her school. But when the popular g Its raining cupcakes.png Cupcake queen.png Cupcake diary.jpg Cupcake diaries.jpg Cupcake diaries emma.png Cupcake diaries alexis.png irls are interested in her fashion sense and want to recuit her, she has to choose whether she can join the PCG or stay with the Cupcake Club. *''Alexis and the Perfect Recipe'' - Alexis is in charge of the business in the Cupcake Club. But when she developes a crush on her best friend Emma's brother Matt Taylor, things get a little disorganized. Meanwhile, the Cupcake Club are deciding on what cupcake flavor to bake for Dylan's (Alexis' Sister) Sweet Sixteen. *''Emma, Smile and Say Cupcake!'' - Emma has dreams to be a model but being in the Cupcake Club is the closest she has been to fame. *''Mia's Boiling Point'' - The Cupcake Club is unsure of how loyal Mia is after Mia is nice to the new girl Olivia and finds out that Olivia isn't that nice at all. And she may be even meaner than Sydney Whitman! Olivia starts making fun of the cupcake girls and tells Mia not to be their friend. What will she do? *''Katie's New Recipe'' - Katie's long lost father whom she has never met sent an email to her saying that the family will get together. But trouble arises when Katie's mom has a new boyfriend and the only people she counts on are her best friends in the Cupcake Club. *''Mia A Matter Of Taste'' - Mia is a very fashionable girl but when her mom says that she needs braces and glasses, she gets help from her mother to balance her new look and personality. References- Cupcake Diaries More to Come soon in late 2013 and early 2014 Cupcake Chapter Books *It's Raining Cupcakes by Lisa Schroeder- Isabel is dying to get out of Willow, Oregon to travel with her friend Sophie but when Isabel's Mom decides to open a cupcake contest, she is stuck over the summer until she learns that there's a baking contest and the reward is that finalists get all paid expenses to travel to New York City for the final. Sophie's entering and her mom has reservations...Can she make a choice that won't hurt anyone she cares about? *The Cupcake Queen by Heather Hepler- When Penny moves to Hog's Hollow from New York City, her life changes drastically. Penny's mom now runs a cupcake bakery, and Penny is stuck helping out. But that isn't the worst of it. Not only did she leave her friends back home, but her dad stayed behind too. And then there's Charity, resident mean girl who's out to get Penny. With all this, Penny still finds some things to like: Tally and Blake...and Marcus - the cute, quiet boy who runs on the beach every night. But just when Penny begins to accept her new life, she's forced to make a choice that will change everything. References- The Cupcake Queen It's Raining Cupcakes Category:Cupcake Books Category:Recipes